leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
伊莉丝/游戏技巧
技能使用 * is most effective at finishing off enemies with low health; does more damage to healthy foes. **Because of this, using , followed by and then switching forms to use to deal some more damage and finally, is very effective. * and Spider Form abilities do not cost mana and can be prioritized when you are trying to conserve mana. *Use when escaping, as the bonus armor and magic resist will make you tankier and you can use as a last resort on minions or monsters and will make you untargetable. Being in this form also grants you 10 bonus unlisted movement speed. * will cause spiderlings to leap to the target. ** will also leap to the target of if the created spiderling is near the target. *Use to get back to lane faster, as it gives bonus movement speed. * can not see stealthed champions, however it can see those in brush, when suspended in the air. * can be used to get over terrain, as long as can Rappel to a target. **Example: Use behind wall to grant vision and cast again to descend on it. **This can be greatly used to steal neutral minions and objectives such as or if positioned correctly. * used at the right moment can dodge projectiles and delayed AoE spells like , , , , , , and . ** does not cancel leash spells such as , or . ** is a deceptively effective pusher & counter jungler due to her spiderlings. Use to take enemy jungle camps, towers, and other structures when the opportunity presents itself. Item Usage * is a very effective item for , as it grants some more magic resist and a huge amount of damage after every spell. * is another defensive item which gives you more damage. Also its active ability can save you in difficult situations, synergizing well with the short time of disappearance from your . * and/or synergize mostly very well with her because her and the passive bonus magic damage on her autoattacks combined for high damage, even when her spells are on cooldown. *An on-hit build also works very well with her as her AP ratios are not as high as other mages and her spider form grants bonus magic damage. However doing this makes her human form less effective. 官方推荐出装 对抗此英雄 * is more dangerous when you are at low health and her more potent when you are at high health. * will only move straight up and down unless she can descend upon an enemy unit. * has a long cooldown and is vulnerable after she has used it. * can be cancelled if you use hard crowd control on her (such as for example the knock-up from Jarvan IV's ) while she's on her rising animation, and it will cause her to immediately descend upon rising. *When targets you with , she can be lured into turret range or other dangerous areas by moving there when she starts to go up, as she cannot cancel the ability once cast. A quick teleport or dash is the most effective way to do this. Champion Spotlight Category:Champion strategies